


party foul

by mixtapestar



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Yasha doesn'tmeanto be so awkward. It just sort of—happens.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	party foul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Urist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urist/gifts).



> Written and set after Campaign 2, Episode 124.

Yasha doesn't _mean_ to be so awkward. It just sort of—happens.

It's bad enough that they haven't gotten their date night yet. The first night they had in Nicodranas seemed like it was gonna be the night. Back in warmer climes, regrouping on their efforts against the Tomb Takers—surely they could finally get some time alone.

It wasn't Veth's fault. She had been very sweet to bring Yasha that rosé, even if it did mostly taste like the inside of a flask. She couldn't have possibly _known_ that she was gate-crashing Yasha's ridiculous attempt to create a date atmosphere, and everything was too new for Yasha to admit the truth. Yasha had waved Beau away before Veth could see her.

So yeah. She feels bad about that, even if Beau had understood. But she means to make up for it, and now that they're all seated together at the Lavish Chateau, drinking and watching Jester's mom perform, she thinks this might be her moment.

Beau meets her gaze from where she sits next to her, eyes dancing as she sways to the music, and Yasha can see no other course except to lean forward and capture her lips in a kiss. Beau gasps and then laughs, a pleasant rumble against Yasha's lips before she presses in, her lips parting beautifully.

Yasha isn't sure if her insides are melting or on fire. She's never been great at words. But it's a good feeling, and she's just starting to get lost in it. But two pairs of firm hands are suddenly on her shoulders, yanking her away, and her first thought is how much she would like to rage against these strangers for ruining the moment. She manages to rein in her anger as she recognizes the men as employees of the Lavish Chateau, but not before she cracks one of the men in the jaw with her elbow.

So… it turns out you're not allowed to participate in any form of "amorous activities'' on the first floor of the Lavish Chateau. "I'm really—I'm _so_ sorry about that," she says to Marion Lavorre for at least the dozenth time, later that night when the air has been cleared. "I mean, you're a great singer, and like, it really sets the mood, so. There should really be a sign."

She snaps her mouth shut, thinking she should probably just not talk. But when she meets Beau's eye across the room, Beau is smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
